


watch the drain

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [4]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Nick is in a dark place when Luciana finds him.prompt: study





	watch the drain

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by this post.](http://darling-stay-with-me.tumblr.com/post/177151914289/i-would-have-loved-an-episode-post-dam-explosion)

The bazaar is a shithole of a place – a hive of scum and villainy. It’s also the best place in a hundred miles to stock up on supplies so Luciana, despite her disdain, shows up every once in a while. Guns, ammo, tools, and food make it her worth her while but all of that is forgotten when she sees  _him_.

She nearly runs to him but something makes her hesitate. She watches, studies, and sees the looseness of his limbs, the way he struggles to remain up right. He’s  _high_.

Pushing away from the wall, she carefully approaches.

“Nick?”

 


End file.
